La fratrie du Sud
by Zexyback
Summary: Vous êtes vous demandé à quoi ressemblaient les frères d'Hans qu'il semble tant détester ? A l'occasion d'un repas en famille, tout les princes sont réunis, ce qui est aussi l'occasion pour les différentes tensions entre eux d'être mises à l'épreuve... One-shot, se déroule avant les événements du film.


_Le personnage de Hans appartient à Disney, tiré de Frozen_

 _Tout les autres personnages et lieux mentionnés sont de mon invention._

Une courte fic comme j'aime les faire, avec peu de détails donnés dans le matériel original, bref j'espère que vous apprécierez ce One-shot qui s'attache à montrer à quoi pourrait ressembler les frères de Hans dont on parle tant mais qui au final ne sont jamais décrit ^^

* * *

En ce mois de Décembre particulièrement clément, un bateau arriva au port de la capitale des Îles du Sud. Descendant avec noblesse, et saluant aimablement les membres d'équipage, le treizième héritier de la couronne, Hans, fit son entrée en ville.

Son père, le roi Valdemar, avait il y a quelques mois envoyé des messages à chacun de ses fils, pour leur indiquer son souhait de tous les réunir pour le repas de Noël. Si, en général, il ne partageait son repas qu'avec quelques privilégiés, il semblait avoir curieusement changé d'avis pour cette fois.

Admirant sa ville recouverte d'un duvet de neige, Hans pressa le pas pour gagner ses appartements : il était déjà presque en retard.

La dernière fois qu'autant de frères du Sud s'étaient retrouvés réunis, c'était à l'occasion des funérailles du roi et de la reine d'Arendelle, il y avait un peu moins d'un an, où le roi Valdemar avait organisé une petite cérémonie en leur honneur dans son château. Le souverain du Sud avait en effet beaucoup de respect pour son égal d'Arendelle, et leur disparition tragique l'avait assez touché.

Enfin, pour être plus exact, seuls les aînés s'étaient rendu à la cérémonie, les six derniers n'ayant pas vraiment connu les monarques.

Qu'importe, un rassemblement de la fratrie ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait rencontré de nombreuses autres familles royales au cours de voyages diplomatiques, ou simplement pour découvrir un peu le reste du monde. Et, plus que jamais, il n'avait souhaité avoir une famille comme celles là. On ne pouvait pas choisir sa famille, bien évidement, mais ça lui aurait pas été désagréable si la sienne était un peu plus… posée.

Il détestait cordialement tous ses frères, et pas seulement parce qu'ils lui avait ôté tout espoir d'avoir un jour du pouvoir, quel qu'il soit. Chacun avait des manières assez personnelles, et devenaient insupportables à leur propre façon.

Tandis que les premiers étaient mariés à des princesses, des personnalités importantes, voire même à une reine (mais c'était une exception), l'autre moitié s'adonnait à des divertissements plus ou moins digne de leur rang, comme ils savaient que de toute façon la couronne ne leur échouerait jamais.

Tous, absolument tous, avaient le don d'énerver le benjamin, quoiqu'il n'en ai jamais rien laissé paraître : il était déjà un moins que rien, ce n'était pas la peine d'en plus se faire un ennemi de ses aînés.

Ces pensées hargneuses le suivaient tandis qu'il remontait dans les couloirs, vers le petit salon, en général réservé aux membres de la famille royale. Ce dîner de Noël le réjouissait moins que personne, mais il fallait faire bonne figure, en espérant que le roi Valdemar lui accorde de faire ses preuves…

Il espérait que plusieurs de ses frères ne puissent pas se rendre au rendez-vous. Il avait déjà cru comprendre que son frère aîné Knut serait très retardé, au mieux absent. C'était le général en chef des armées du Sud, et malgré son haut grade il passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de ses troupes, et menait très régulièrement des patrouilles dans tout l'Archipel pour protéger les peuples. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'il serait coincé par la neige quelque part, ou du moins que ses soldats seraient coincés et qu'il ne voulait pas les laisser seuls. Tant mieux : malgré son caractère taciturne, Knut était un individu qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre à dos ou contrarier. Sa fureur était connue et crainte des ennemis du Sud.

Le treizième prince était quasiment arrivé au salon où les frères étaient censés se retrouver, quand une voix masculine, enjouée, retentit dans son dos :

« -Hans ! Tu es enfin de retour !

L'interpellé fit une grimace : celui qu'il redoutait le plus de retrouver venait à peine de le découvrir. La soirée promettait d'être longue… Il se retourna avec grâce et sourit en retour :

-Christian… Mon très cher frère ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt ! Quelle surprise !

Douzième membre de la fratrie, Christian était de peu le frère aîné de Hans. Même s'il avait un an de plus que lui, c'était de loin celui qui faisait le plus jeune de toute la fratrie. On ne lui aurait donné pas plus de dix-huit ans : parfaitement imberbe, il avait un visage assez poupon, les cheveux courts roux comme tout le reste de la famille. C'était également un des plus petits en taille.

Hans le considérait comme ignorant, puéril, collant, et prétentieux. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ne comprit jamais, Christian le vénérait comme un mentor, et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour bien se faire voir de lui.

Cette attitude avait le don d'exaspérer le treizième au plus haut point, et de faire de Christian celui qu'il méprisait le plus.

Sa principale source de réconfort était de savoir que, du fait de sa position dans la fratrie, lui non plus n'accéderait jamais à un poste important.

-Je suis si content de nous retrouver enfin ! lança le douzième d'un ton enjoué. Quelle malchance qu'à chaque fois que je termine des manœuvres ou des visites diplomatiques avec Anders ce soit toi qui t'en aille !

-Oui, tout cela est fort dommage… Mais mon voyage m'a beaucoup fatigué, je t'en prie, je vais me reposer sur les fauteuils là bas.

-Je vais rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie !

-Ah… oh quel étourdi je fais, je pense avoir oublié mon livre dans mes appartements… Je vais devoir m'y traîner puis revenir…

-Ne te dérange pas, je vais aller le chercher pour toi tandis que tu te repose ! J'y vais tout de suite !

Et il partit en courant tandis que Hans souriait d'un air mauvais. Un soucis de moins…

Il entra dans le salon, pour constater que quasiment aucun de ses frères, ni même ses parents, étaient là. Il était déjà suffisamment en retard, mais le reste de sa famille l'était encore plus… Enfin, à l'exception de Mikaël, qui était assis dans un coin, lisant un livre.

En le voyant approcher, ce dernier fit un grognement de dédain à l'encontre de Hans. Neuvième fils de la fratrie, il faisait lui aussi assez jeune, comme Christian. Son visage était cependant plus sévère, et il s'était enfin proprement rasé, ce qui était pour le moins rare.

En s'approchant, Hans constata qu'il tenait son livre à l'envers, et n'eut pas l'envie de voir son titre. Mikaël était un grand admirateur de la Révolution française et autres fantaisies, et il lui prenait souvent de faire des choses un peu étranges… Mais n'ayant jamais physiquement menacé la famille royale ou qui que ce soit, les aînés de la fratrie le laissaient tranquille.

Ignorant ce signe de mépris, Hans se dirigea vers un canapé qui lui faisait dos, devant une large cheminée. En passant devant, il eut la surprise de découvrir un autre de ses frères : Johan.

Celui-ci était complètement affalé de travers, une bouteille encore dans la main. Il semblait profondément assoupi. Sans trop de ménagement, Hans haussa la voix.

-Hem hem, Johan !

Tout aussi brusquement, le onzième prince se releva comme tiré d'un rêve, et après avoir lancé un coup d'œil hagard autour de lui remarqua son frère cadet. Hans nota que comme à son habitude, Johan n'avait pas coiffé sa crinière de cheveux roux rejetés en arrière, pas plus qu'il n'avait eu l'idée de raser la faible pilosité qu'il avait au bout du menton ou sur la lèvre supérieure.

-Oh ce n'est que toi Hans… Il est encore un peu tôt pour dîner, et puis j'étais plongé dans un rêve merveilleux.

-Tu te baignais encore dans une mer de cognac j'imagine ?

-Pas du tout. Je… cette fois c'était dans du calvados.

Le onzième prince se massa la tête avec sa main valide, l'autre tenant toujours fermement sa bouteille.

-Quoique j'avoue que je n'aurais dû entamer ce vin hongrois. Une fois qu'on y a goûté on ne peut plus s'arrêter… Me faudrait quelque chose pour tenir le coup… Comme du café ! Maintenant excuse moi monsieur-je-ne-laisse-personne-dormir, je vais me reconstituer.

Et en un saut il se mit debout, posa précautionneusement sa bouteille sur un meuble et se dirigea vers une commode non loin de la cheminée. Hans s'empressa de s'installer avec un regard méprisant et tira de sa poche un livre : le Prince, de Machiavel, qu'il commença à feuilleter.

De son côté Johan avait sorti de son meuble un moulin à café et un sac de grains qu'il s'empressa de mouler. Puis il remarqua la lecture de son cadet et se permit un commentaire :

-Tu ne devrais pas lire ce genre de livre. Ça risque de te donner de mauvaises idées ! lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et toi Mikaël, qu'est ce que tu lis ?

-Un ouvrage qui changera le royaume, et qui ne te concerne pas.

Cela suffit à piquer la curiosité de Johan qui se dirigea vers lui pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il constata alors que le neuvième tenait son livre dans le mauvais sens.

-Ton livre est à l'envers, se permit-il de remarquer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une remarque de bon sens.

-Ce que je fais est au-delà de ta compréhension de privilégié. On m'a conseillé de lire Diderot et à l'envers, aussi je me suis empressé de trouver cet ouvrage. Je suis certain que cette lecture me montrera un sens caché qui permettra de renverser cette monarchie absolue et d'établir une république qui fera enfin prospérer le royaume !

-Je vois, se contenta de répondre Johan avant de tourner les talons pour aller chercher de l'eau chaude, laissant Hans et Mikaël dans le salon.

Le onzième prince parcouru les couloirs un moment avant d'entendre un son familier : celui d'un piano qui jouait frénétiquement. Décidant de reporter son café à plus tard, il changea de cap et partit vers la salle de musique. Car là où il y avait du piano, il y avait son frère aîné Frans. Et très probablement Piotr aussi.

Malgré ses différents avec Hans et Mikaël, Johan appréciait beaucoup ses autres frères, en particulier Frans, le musicien (et huitième de la fratrie), et Piotr, son infatigable admirateur (dixième dans la lignée).

A l'oreille, Johan reconnu un arrangement pour piano des Quatre saisons, de Vivaldi. Il en était au premier mouvement de l'hiver. Il pressa le pas, et entra dans la salle de musique avec le plus de discrétion possible. Effectivement, Frans était en train de donner un petit concert privé : dos à la porte, il était pleinement concentré sur son piano. De ci de là, étaient assis quelques spectateurs, nobles du château comme serviteurs qui avaient momentanément abandonné leur tâche, et installé bien en vue : Piotr. Se saisissant d'une chaise, Johan se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de lui. Le dixième prince écoutait avec attention, un mouchoir dans la main.

Contrairement à certains de ses frères qui se laissaient négligemment pousser la barbe, celui ci prenait grand soin de se tailler une petite barbichette en pointe, ainsi qu'une moustache. Le reste de sa tenue était tout aussi impeccable, et contrastait régulièrement avec ses autres frères cadets. Là, ses yeux étaient assez gonflés.

-Salut Piotr, murmura Johan. Comment…

D'un geste rapide de la main, ce dernier lui intima de se taire, car le pianiste était en plein dans un moment particulièrement mélodieux du morceau. Puis, quand il partit se perdre dans des arpèges et autres fantaisies de virtuoses, le dixième lui répondit très doucement.

-Fort bien, fort bien. Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt, quand Frans nous a magnifiquement interprété le Printemps. On aurait cru entendre les oiseaux chanter ! Et son orage ! Oh, je suis surpris qu'on ai pas entendu le tonnerre gronder au dehors !

A l'évocation de ces moments, il se tamponna doucement les yeux. Johan connaissait l'hypersensibilité de Piotr, et sa tendance à pleurer à l'écoute de certains morceaux de musique. Pour lui, c'était incompréhensible : ce n'était que de la musique. Mais il avait toujours respecté cette particularité de son frère, et ne s'en étais jamais moqué, contrairement à d'autres moins scrupuleux comme Christian ou Mikaël.

Les deux frères restèrent jusqu'au bout du concert. Il était toujours spectaculaire de voir une performance de Frans : il se donnait entièrement à ses interprétation, et était très difficile à déconcentrer une fois qu'il avait commencé. Ses mains virevoltaient d'un côté à l'autre du clavier avec aisance, et il se plaisait à rajouter des accords et des arpèges un peu partout. Physiquement, c'était aussi quelque chose : ses cheveux, longs jusqu'à la nuque, bougeaient frénétiquement en même temps que le morceaux.

Après un final grandiose, composé et improvisé par ses soins (reprenant les principaux thèmes du concerto), et un concert d'applaudissements, Frans se retourna et se dirigea vers ses frères.

-Tiens, bonsoir Johan. Je pensais que tu serais déjà en train de profiter des en-cas avant le repas officiel, ajouta t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-En fait j'y étais, mais on m'a tiré de mon… sommeil, et me voici.

Frans répondit par un sourire, puis eut un regard un peu vague.

-Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas été tous réunis, non ? relança le musicien. Père doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas sûr que tout le monde arrivera à venir, ajouta Piotr. Déjà Knut serait coincé dans la neige avec sa patrouille… Et Anders… je ne sais pas s'il aura la volonté de quitter les Îles de l'Est, ou si sa femme le laissera partir.

-Je pensais d'avantage à tout ceux qui sont nés après Edvard. Mis à part Anders, ce que font nos aînés ne me concerne pas le moins du monde. Leurs intérêts politiques, leur vie royales, avec des épouses des quatre coins de l'Archipel, tout ça… Plus ils m'en tiennent éloigné, mieux je me porte.

Un silence gêné suivit cette déclaration. Bien qu'étant le huitième fils du roi Valdemar, Frans savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accès à une fonction importante, et en était très heureux : ce qu'il aimait, c'était la musique, et rien d'autre. Mais malgré tout, le sujet restait un peu tabou dans la deuxième moitié de la fratrie, car s'il arrivait quelque chose aux aînés, c'est à eux que reviendrait la charge de diriger le royaume et de gérer l'Archipel. Et ni Piotr, ni Johan ne se sentait d'avantage préparé à cette tâche.

-Bref, je pense que d'autres de nos frères ont dû arriver entre-temps, nous ferions mieux de nous rendre au salon, sinon on va encore nous accuser d'être en retard ! lança Johan.

Cette proposition fut vite suivie d'approbations, et ils se mirent en route.

Ils rejoignirent vite le salon, où ils constatèrent que plusieurs autres personnes étaient arrivées entre-temps, notamment deux de leurs frères : Lennart, et Theodor. Mikaël était toujours occupé à lire dans son coin, tandis que Hans discutait aimablement et avec animation avec des nobles de l'Île. Johan se permit une remarque:

-Dommage qu'Anders ne soit pas là, au moins nous pourrions faire des activités amusantes, comme jouer aux cartes…

S'approchant du meuble où se trouvait encore sa préparation inachevée de café, il nota alors un nouvel élément : une carte à jouer de tarot, allongée, représentant un joueur de luth.

-Hé, je crois que finalement il a pu venir ! annonça t-il avec joie à ses deux frères.

-Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, mais où est-il alors ?

Regardant en direction de la porte, Piotr vit alors un objet volant se diriger vers lui. L'attrapant au vol, il constata alors que c'était une nouvelle carte de tarot, celle du roi de trèfle. Relevant la tête, il aperçu alors un homme d'une trentaine d'années sur le pas de la porte, qui lui souriait.

-Anders ! Nous désespérions de ta venue !

L'aîné se dirigea vers le petit groupe de ses frères. C'était un homme grand, au regard intelligent, dont le style contrastait un peu avec celui de ses frères proches : abhorrant un bouc roux finement taillé atour de sa bouche, avec les cheveux curieusement ébouriffés au dessus du front.

Son sourire inspirait la confiance.

-Je comprend tout à fait fait que vous auriez misé sur mon absence, je viens d'arriver avec les plus grandes difficultés… Me séparer de mon épouse fut déjà une assez pénible épreuve, je suis ensuite tombé sur un cortège diplomatique de l'Ouest, et au vu des relations en ce moment j'ai dû leur tenir compagnie un moment. Enfin, j'ai bon espoir que nous soyons tous réunis. J'ai pu constater qu'Hans était de retour.

-Oui oui, entre autres, souffla Johan.

Le visage de Frans s'assombrit, et il fit une moue : il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Hans depuis plusieurs mois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient assez violemment disputés. Le treizième avait, entre autre, balancé à Frans que ce dernier devrait profiter de sa position pour faire des choses plus intéressantes et importantes que de jouer de la musique. Cela avait suffit à vexer énormément le musicien.

-Bien, votre présence me fais très plaisir, assura Anders, mais je pense que je devrais aller tenir compagnie à Linné, le pauvre est tout seul dans son coin. Et je ne pense pas que ses discussions scientifiques vous intéressent.

-Effectivement, d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter ou comprendre tout ce qu'il peut raconter, soupira Piotr.

-Bon, eh bien nous pourrons discuter plus tard dans la soirée, en attendant je vous conseille de goûter ce vin hongrois, c'est une excellente cuvée ! conclu le deuxième prince en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce.

Lennart, troisième fils du couple royal, était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne consacrait pas beaucoup de temps à sa propre personne, comme l'attestait sa barbe assez fournie. Des lunettes rondes, résultats d'heures à fatiguer ses yeux à lire à la bougie, complétaient son portrait de l'homme savant. Généralement peu enclin à la conversation, il pouvait cependant se montrer enthousiaste s'il avait l'impression qu'on s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait.

Il était surnommé Linné par Anders, et plusieurs des autres princes avaient repris ce surnom.

-Bonsoir Lennart, mon très cher frère ! salua chaleureusement Anders.

Le savant sembla tiré d'une rêverie, puis son visage s'éclaircit :

-Ah, bonsoir Anders, je suis tout aussi content de te revoir !

Ils se saluèrent ensuite par une accolade fraternelle.

-Alors, sur quoi es-tu en train de travailler en ce moment Linné ?

L'intéressé prit un air de conspirateur, et répondit à voix basse :

-Cette fois je m'occupe de haricots.

-Des haricots ?

Lennart pris un air de conspirateur, puis il relança :

-Oui, j'ai en effet fait des constatations bizarres. Si tu prends un haricot lisse, et un haricot rugueux, et que tu les croise, tu obtient uniquement des haricots lisses. Mais si tu croises de nouveaux ces haricots entre eux, tu vas alors obtenir une faible proportion de haricots rugueux ! Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ?

-Que nous risquons de manger beaucoup de haricots dans les mois qui viennent ici.

-Oh, ça ne t'intéresses vraiment pas ces… mystères du monde ?

-Pas vraiment. Je préfère laisser une part de chance et de hasard à l'univers plutôt que de vouloir tout expliquer… dans la mesure du raisonnable bien entendu. Tiens, voilà le fier héritier du Sud qui arrive !

En effet, à l'autre bout du salon, un individu de grande taille, la trentaine bien entamée, fit son entrée. Il dominait largement le reste de l'assistance, et sembler chercher quelqu'un des yeux. S'il maintenait une coupe de cheveux impeccable, son trait physique caractéristique étaient des favoris qui lui encadraient les yeux. Dès qu'il repéra Anders et Lennart à l'autre bout de la pièce, il s'y dirigea d'un pas allègre, devant pour cela passer devant ses frères de seconde génération.

-Bonsoir Karl, lança Hans.

Son frère l'ignora et continua son chemin.

-Bonne soirée, Karl, salua Frans d'un signe de tête.

L'aîné fit comme s'il n'était pas là et poursuivit.

-Bonsoir, seigneur Karl des Îles du Sud, accueillit Mikaël avec ironie.

Rien ne le perturba.

-Eh, salut Karl ! apostropha Johan un verre à la main.

La seule réaction fut un rapide mouvement des mains devant ses narines pour chasser l'odeur du vin qui émanait du douzième.

Il arriva enfin devant Anders et Lennart.

-Ah, bien le bonsoir Karl, mon frère, salua le diplomate en souriant.

-Bonsoir Anders, mon très cher frère ! Bonsoir Linné, content de retrouver enfin mes frères après si longtemps !

Sans autre forme de procès il fit une solide accolade virile à ses deux cadets.

-Alors, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles dans le royaume ? J'ai été assez pris par mon travail, et ne suis pas trop sorti… Aurons-nous la joie de voir ton épouse ce soir Anders ?

-Hélas, comme tu le sais ma Reine est très dévouée aux Îles de l'Est. Bien que nous séparer soit un épreuve toujours pénible, je ne voulais pas manquer de retrouver tout mes frères, et elle ne voulait pas laisser son peuple en cette nuit sacrée.

-Ah, quel dommage… Pareil pour ma femme, notre petite héritière du Nord est restée bien au chaud chez ses parents… Et la tienne Lennart, comment se porte t-elle ?

Le scientifique avait depuis quelques instants un mine perplexe.

-Je… je crois que j'ai oublié de lui dire que j'allais vous rejoindre, et aussi de lui proposer de venir. Bah, elle devait sans doute s'en douter, et doit préférer rester avec sa famille aussi. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue vous semblez grandement l'impressionner…

Karl se contenta d'un hochement de tête, puis un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois frères. Mais l'aîné le rompit à nouveau :

-Bon, vous croyez qu'on aura la famille au complet cette fois ci ? J'ai entendu dire que Knut serait au mieux retardé, au pire coincé dans sa patrouille… Je vois que Théodor est ici… Mais je ne vois nulle part la cinquième île de l'archipel ! Où est donc Björn ? Il devrait pourtant rester par ici…

Une voix assez veloutée

-Je suis à moins de trois mètres derrière toi, Karl.

Ce dernier se retourna et poussa un cri de joie et de surprise. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un individu grand, doté d'un solide embonpoint, et d'un visage débonnaire qui souriait. Son visage assez joufflu était couronné de la chevelure rousse de la fratrie. C'était le cinquième fils du couple royal, et n'en était pas moins important.

-Oh, ça par exemple, c'est une des rares fois où tu arrives à passer inaperçu ! Toujours un plaisir de te voir, petit frère ! s'écria Karl

-Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre, Karl, répondit Björn par une accolade.

-Nous discutions de femmes, et constations qu'aucune de nos épouses ne viendrait ce soir. Qu'en est t-il de la tienne ?

-Oh, à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme d'habitude. Regarde, elle est en train de discuter avec Théodor et son épouse.

Désignant un coin reculé du salon du doigt, les quatre héritiers observèrent leur cadet en compagnie des deux épouses.

-Et si nous allions voir si ce cher Theodor a toujours autant de charme ? proposa Karl.

-Oh, je pense que ma femme me voit déjà suffisamment, remarqua Björn avec un sourire.

-Et tu sais que je n'aime pas trop la compagnie des autres, grommela Lennart.

-Parfait, tu pourras lui raconter tes découvertes sur les haricots Linné ! annonça Anders avec enthousiasme. Tu aurais enfin un public qui puisse un peu comprendre ce que tu lui raconte.

-Très bien, nous allons voir si nous avons encore du succès auprès des femmes à nous deux Anders !

Et l'aîné de la fratrie se déplaça d'un pas rapide vers Theodor, en pleine discussion. Sixième fils du Sud, il était marié à une noble dame des Îles de l'Ouest : Korah. Il avait de tout temps était considéré comme le plus beau des enfants du couple royal : des traits bien proportionné le faisaient paraître jeune, alors qu'il approchait de la trentaine. Ce n'était cependant pas un séducteur, et il était très attaché à l'idée de fidélité et du mariage, malgré les nombreuses avances qu'il pouvait recevoir. Il possédait également d'étranges compétences en matière de cuisine, et de rangement, allant même jusqu'à expérimenter des nouvelles méthodes et produits pour nettoyer ses appartements et ses affaires. Il en émanait un grand charme. Il semblait tout absorbé dans sa conversation.

-Le secret est alors d'ajouter du sucre par dessus juste avant de le mettre dans le four.

-Theodor ! Dans mes bras mon frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis trois mois !

Sans d'avantage d'introduction, Karl lui donna une nouvelle accolade. Anders se contenta de lui serrer la main avec un sourire.

Après cette salutation peu conventionnelle, les deux aînés saluèrent les épouses de façon plus protocolaire.

La première, Astrid, femme de Björn, était issue d'une autre famille noble des Îles du Sud. Les rumeurs voulaient qu'elle était au départ promise à Knut, mais la volonté de ce dernier de ne pas se marier (pour éviter de laisser une veuve ou des orphelins de part ses fonctions risquées) avait fait qu'au final elle fut échue au cinquième. Elle était d'une élégance certaine, et d'un charme tout à fait nordique, avec de longs cheveux blonds, et une taille assez impressionnante par rapport aux femmes du continent.

Il était cependant de notoriété publique que leur mariage était purement arrangé, l'un et l'autre ne passaient que peu de temps ensemble.

Astrid contrastait ainsi avec l'épouse de Theodor : Korah. C'était une femme plus petite, mais non moins frêle, avec de courts cheveux noirs et un regard intelligent, quoiqu'assez froid par moments. C'était une haute dignitaire des Îles de l'Ouest, bien que n'étant pas reliée directement à la famille royale.

Korah n'avait jamais supporté la défaite des Îles de l'Ouest face au Sud, et en tenait une puissante rancœur, qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir. Elle haïssait tout particulièrement Anders, qui l'avait depuis longtemps deviné, et Knut, qui de par ses fonctions avait eu un grand rôle dans la victoire de son propre royaume.

Cependant elle n'en avait jamais rien laissé paraître, et son époux ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, ni ne l'avait soupçonné. Car hélas, malgré un grand charme, Theodor avait également une touchante naïveté.

-C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites par votre présence, seigneur Karl des Îles du Sud, commença Korah avec une révérence.

-Allons, n'exagérons rien, vous pourrez m'en dire autant quand la couronne m'échouera, mais pour l'instant restons entre gens simples, qui n'avons pas de royaume à gouverner, voulez-vous ?

Anders approuva d'un signe de tête, bien qu'il lança un curieux regard de reproche à Karl.

Un coup du sort avait fait que son épouse, l'actuelle reine Maria de l'Est, ai accédé au trône prématurément, peu après leur mariage. Cela faisait ainsi techniquement d'Anders le roi. Seulement, Karl refusant que l'un de ses frères puisse être nommé roi avant lui, avait obtenu qu'Anders soit nommé « régent du royaume de l'Est », jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la couronne du Sud et du Nord.

-Avons-nous des nouvelles de Knut ? s'enquit Theodor. J'ai entendu dire qu'il serait sans doute absent ce soir. Quel dommage !

-Hélas, lança Karl, le malheureux Knut a été victime d'un tragique accident : son bateau s'est malencontreusement écrasé contre un iceberg, et son navire a sombré corps et bien dans la mer !

Theodor en fut profondément choqué.

-C'est vrai ? Mais… comment ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés ?

Karl éclata d'un grand rire, et Anders expliqua à son frère avec un sourire.

-Voyons Theodor, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'iceberg dans nos régions en cette saison, surtout avec le beau temps que nous avons dernièrement, et puis Knut n'était pas parti bien loin. Il est cependant vrai qu'il est coincé… enfin, que ses hommes sont coincés dans la neige, et qu'il ne viendrait pas tant que le problème ne serait pas réglé.

-Me voilà rassuré… Ne t'avises pas de recommencer à me faire peur comme ça Karl !

-Avez-vous goûté à ce vin hongrois ? Il est tout bonnement excellent, formidable pour se mettre en appétit.

Une annonce interrompit ces discussions :

-Sa Majesté le roi Valdemar des Îles du Sud et son épouse la reine Christine des Îles du Sud !

Les princes se retournèrent vers la porte et y découvrirent leurs parents. Le souverain commençait à porter son âge : ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner, cernés par une mince couronne noire, et sa barbe lui donnait quelques années de plus.

La reine, qui portait le poids de toutes ses grossesses, avait cependant toujours su conserver une aura de bonté et de maternité, ses longs cheveux blonds et sa robe blanche lui donnant comme un air de sacré. Le roi Valdemar prit la parole :

-Mes fils, vous ne saurez imaginer la joie de vous voir tous réunis, depuis si longtemps… je crains malheureusement que votre frère Knut ne soit retenu par ses obligations pour toute la nuit, aussi j'ai décidé de commencer le repas maintenant. Suivez-moi.

A la suite de leurs parents, la fratrie de onze frères entra dans la vaste salle à manger. Les tables disposées devant un âtre semblaient petites en comparaison avec la grandeur de la pièce. Au plafond, des grandes poutres de bois soutenaient l'architecture.

A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'ils entendirent un sifflotement au dessus de leur tête. Regardant au plafond, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir que quelqu'un était nonchalamment allongé sur une de ces poutres, et semblait les attendre. Ses vêtements très colorés contrastaient avec ceux plus sobres de la famille royale, et une longue chevelure blanche nouée en queue de cheval lui donnait un air mystique.

-Edvard… soupira le roi. Veux-tu bien descendre de là ?

Le septième fils du souverain se tourna lentement avant de répondre :

-Je vous attends depuis tout à l'heure, vous êtes en retard savez-vous ?

-Comptes-tu rester là haut pendant tout le repas ou t'en aller ? demanda Valdemar.

-Je pensais en fait attendre que le repas arrive, aller le chercher, puis revenir. Oh, et puis certains de mes aînés m'ont appris à regarder les gens de haut, alors c'est ce que je fais ! D'ici j'ai une vue imprenable sur le dessus de tête de tout le monde !

Le roi eut un mouvement de main fatigué, puis hocha la tête.

-Bien, j'imagine que nous ne pouvons rien y faire… Installez-vous, les serviteurs vont bientôt entrer.

La salle était composée de trois tables distinctes, formant un U. L'une d'elles était surélevée, avec quatre sièges : le couple royal, ainsi que Karl et Anders, y prirent place (Karl à droite du roi, et Anders à gauche de la reine.

Sur les deux autres tables s'installèrent d'un côté les princes de première génération et leurs épouses, de l'autre ceux de deuxième, en commençant par Frans. Un seul fauteuil restait vide, tout au bout de la table des aînés, à côté de Björn : celui habituellement réservé à Knut.

Quand tous furent installés, Valdemar claqua des mains, et les portes laissèrent entrer les valets chargés des plats. Ainsi, le dîner de Noël commença, et les conversations de même.

Edvard fit comme il l'avait annoncé : il descendit des poutres avec souplesse et grâce, se saisit d'une assiette sous le regard indifférent de bon nombre de ses frères, puis remonta tout aussi prestement, et avec une seule main. Puis, confortablement avachi sur sa poutre, il dégusta nonchalamment ses vivres, en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil en contrebas.

Le repas était un peu entamé, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et un serviteur entra, complètement essoufflé.

« -Le… sa majesté le prince…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer un individu à vive allure. Il portait un épais manteau en peau d'ours couvert de neige, la tête également recouverte.

Il abhorrait une barbe bien taillée, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le roi. Dès son apparition, toute conversation se tut dans la salle. Une fois devant Valdemar, il se mit au garde à vous.

-Votre Majesté, je requiers votre pardon pour mon retard. Notre patrouille a eu quelques problèmes avec la neige. Je regrette de vous avoir fait attendre. En conséquence je…

-Repos Knut, repos ! s'empressa de dire le père. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester formel quand nous sommes en famille. Nous sommes tous content que tu aies réussi à nous rejoindre, aussi je t'en prie, rejoint nous ! Olaf, veuillez le débarrasser de ses affaires voulez vous ? ajouta t-il à l'adresse du serviteur.

S'empressant d'obéir au roi, le valet se précipita vers le prince qui lui remis son manteau. Olaf ploya un moment sous son important poids, puis partit, laissant traîner un chemin de neige. L'absence de son manteau dévoila que Knut avait conservé son arme de prédilection, la masse d'arme Gorthaur, à sa gauche, montrant que le prince n'avait vraiment pas pris le temps de s'arrêter en chemin.

Le prince rejoignit la place vacante à côté de Björn, en échangeant au passage un regard électrique avec Korah. Une fois installé, les conversations reprirent lentement : le prince obèse s'entretint discrètement avec le nouvel arrivant.

Peu à peu l'ambiance redevint festive : les princes de seconde génération commencèrent une conversation animée de leur côté, notamment grâce à Mikaël qui avait un don pour mettre tout le monde d'accord sur le fait qu'il était prodigieusement stupide.

La table royale était plus solennelle, avec le roi Valdemar et Karl en discussion sérieuse d'un côté, et Anders et la reine Christine de l'autre, beaucoup plus détendue.

De même, la table des aînés était un peu tendue, avec Knut et Björn obstinément entre eux, Theodor qui faisait des efforts pour parler avec Korah et Astrid. Lennart de son côté était absorbé par les haricots contenus dans son assiette.

Cette soirée se déroula ensuite sans accroc. Certains des frères avait à présent des conversations très animées, et il était difficile de se faire entendre, entre le repas et les autres convives. Puis, peu après le dessert, le roi Valdemar se leva et tint son verre encore rempli haut au dessus de sa tête :

-Mes enfants, je suis heureux de vous savoir tous robustes et en pleine santé. Notre royaume domine tout l'Archipel. Ceux qui autrefois pensaient que notre lignée s'éteindrait sont maintenant sous nos ordres, ou hors d'état de nous nuire. Nous sommes unis, nous sommes un. Nous sommes le Sud ! Vous voir réuni ne fais que me le prouver.

Les îles du Sud ne sauraient avoir de meilleurs héritiers, notre dynastie perdurera sans aucun doute des siècles durant. J'ai dit.

Ce message fut suivi d'un silence respectueux, puis Anders fit tinter son propre verre pour saluer le court discours du souverain, et fut très vite suivi par tout les autres convives.

Peu après cette annonce, le dîner fut plus ou moins officiellement terminé, et les princes eurent la permission de se retirer. Les premiers à partir furent Frans, Piotr et Johan, puis Knut, qui devait ranger une bonne partie de ses affaires dans ses appartements.

Hans n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'en aller le plus loin possible. Peu de frères restèrent dans la salle à manger de toute façon : seuls les deux aînés restèrent auprès de leurs parents, et tout les autres se dispersèrent par groupe selon leurs affinités, pour poursuivre ou non leur soirée plus loin. Le treizième prince s'engouffra dans le château du Sud. La nuit était déjà assez avancée, et la plupart des couloirs étaient plongés dans la pénombre, éclairés seulement par quelques bougies çà et là. Hans se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers ses appartements : il en avait assez le compagnie de ses frères, le fait qu'ils soient tous réunis n'avait rendu son supplice que plus pénible. Cependant au détour d'un couloir il aperçu Knut au loin. Le benjamin se retourna et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué : il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler au général en chef du royaume.

-Hans.

L'interpellé se retourna lentement.

-Qu'y a t-il seigneur Knut ?

Le possesseur de Gorthaur marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Qu'est ce qui vous ferait penser que je ne vais pas bien ?

-Je côtoie des hommes qui ont affronté la mort tout les jours. Des hommes biens, qui sont torturés par des peines intérieures trop dures à supporter. Je sais reconnaître un regard qui cherche à cacher ce genre de choses. Tu ne vas pas bien depuis un moment.

Le treizième serra les mains, et bénit la pénombre pour le cacher en partie.

-Vous… tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne comprendras jamais.

-Hans, même si presque dix ans nous séparent, je serai toujours ton frère. Ma place dans la fratrie me permet certains privilèges auprès de Père : veux-tu que je lui demande quelque chose ?

« Comment peut-il ne pas se rendre compte que c'est justement ça que je veux ? » rumina intérieurement Hans.

-Je… je saurais le régler tout seul. Je te remercie de ton aide, mais je peux me débrouiller. Je ne resterais pas éternellement le petit dernier qui a besoin de ses grands frères tu sais.

-Très bien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Je pense qu'Anders est aussi une aide secourable au besoin.

« Ce maniaque des jeux de cartes ne saurais être d'aucune utilité » maudit de nouveau le benjamin.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne nuit Hans. J'espère que ça s'améliorera.

-Oui, bonne nuit Knut.

Profitant de cette occasion pour s'en aller le plus loin possible, Hans regagna sa chambre au plus vite.

Une fois assuré que ses autres frères ne l'avaient pas suivi, il alluma quelques bougies, et eu un mouvement de recul : sur la fenêtre se tenait une silhouette que la Lune éclairait : Edvard, le septième fils. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le prince fou se permettait ce genre d'indiscrétion. Mais en général il ne restait pas très longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je me disais que tu avais envie de compagnie… Après avoir supporté tes frères un bon bout de temps !

-Oui, et tu en fait partie, fou. Je n'ai envie de voir personne.

-Es-tu sûr de ne vouloir voir personne ou de plus vouloir être personne ? J'ai composé une petite chanson pour que les gens qui s'intéresseront à l'histoire des Îles du Sud se souviennent de toute la fratrie dans l'ordre. Est-ce que tu veux l'entendre ?

-Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Sors de ma chambre immédiatement.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse lui paraître, Hans se dit que tout compte fait le septième prince aurait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter. Aussi, il élabora une seconde réponse.

-Bon, très bien, mais fait vite.

Le fou lui répondit par un sourire, puis ajouta :

-Parfait. Je vais donc te chanter un petit quelque chose. Bon, c'est très court, et je n'ai pas cherché à mettre des rimes ou à chanter en pieds, mais c'est comme ça qu'on finira par chanter un jour.

 _\- Karl le premier né_

 _N'a pas une très bonne vue,_

 _Il ne voit pas la plupart de ses petits frères,_

 _Son rôle futur le préoccupe beaucoup._

 _\- Anders le deuxième,_

 _Roi sans couronne, joueur,_

 _Diplomate, juge, maniéré,_

 _Mais cœur d'or et bonté d'âme._

 _\- Lennart ou Linné,_

 _Toujours le nez dans ses recherches,_

 _Bon professeur mais un peu négligeant,_

 _Toujours prêt à aider avec la science._

 _\- Knut le Gorthaur, quatrième,_

 _Général et plus grand soldat du Sud,_

 _Pas le genre avec qui faire de l'humour,_

 _Sa fureur est crainte dans tout l'Archipel._

 _\- Björn le cinquième, voire un peu plus,_

 _Autant d'appétit que d'intelligence,_

 _Amateurs de jeux d'esprit et de mots,_

 _Il ne faut pas le juger trop vite._

 _\- Théodor, sixième et dernier marié,_

 _Mari heureux, attentif, sait tout faire,_

 _Entretiens d'une maison, rien ne lui échappe,_

 _A l'exception de son incroyable naïveté._

 _\- Edvard, indésirable septième,_

 _Parle de choses qui n'existent pas,_

 _Accoutrement et visage bizarre,_

 _Aime les chansons et faire l'acrobate._

 _\- Franz, un meilleur huitième,_

 _Doigts agiles et tête pleine de mélodies,_

 _Pianiste renommé et très apprécié,_

 _Rien ne dépasse la musique._

 _\- Mikaël, neuvième et demi,_

 _Révolution et République sont ses rêves,_

 _Mais les privilèges et la royauté aussi,_

 _Inoffensif tant qu'il restera puéril._

 _\- Piotr, dixième arrivé ici,_

 _Hypersensible, un rien le touche,_

 _Plus grand admirateur de Franz et du piano,_

 _N'en reste pas moins un original._

 _\- Johan, le onzième et fier,_

 _Aussi bon odorat qu'il sent l'alcool,_

 _Caféinomane, curieuse addiction,_

 _Mais sens pratique et sympathique._

 _\- Christian, petit douzième,_

 _Presque à la fin, et quelle fin,_

 _Gamin immature et suffisant,_

 _Il en a aussi la dangerosité._

 _\- Hans, nous y voilà enfin,_

 _Le petit dernier, tout esseulé,_

 _Aimerait bien un peu plus d'attention,_

 _Car il ne manque pas d'ambitions._

Hans sembla comme pris dans un rêve, que la fin de la petite chanson réveilla. Finalement il parvint à articuler :

-C'est tout ? Pourquoi tenais-tu à venir me réciter ça ?

-Oh, j'avais le sentiment que ça serait utile à quelqu'un… Maintenant que ma mission est terminée, je vais te laisser profiter de ta solitude.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Edvard s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

Après cette étrange apparition, Hans alla, hagard, s'asseoir sur son lit. Prenant sa tête dans les mains, ils émit un grognement de fatigue.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait tenir encore très longtemps en étant le dernier que personne ne remarque, que personne ne pense capable de grandes choses.

Son propre royaume de lui apporterait rien. Il lui fallait trouver un autre endroit pour assouvir ses désirs de pouvoir. Et pour cela, il devra se débrouiller seul. Comme il l'avait toujours été dans cette fratrie.


End file.
